This proposal is concerned with a detailed investigation on the mechanism of microbial cleavage of branched hydrocarbon side chains of phytosterols, with special reference to those of Beta-sitosterol and Campesterol. These latter sterols will be the ultimate sources of raw materials for steroid hormone synthesis by microbial fermentation proceses.